johnanddenfandomcom-20200213-history
Desmond
Desmond '(born ?? Month 19xx) is a tentacled-monster who is the leader of the Illuminati organisation. He is hell-bent on dominating Alterra, intent on using the Crimson and Moonstone corporations to his advantage. He served as one of the two protagonists in VPN's Videopeek #53 and the narrator in To A Top Bloke's Top Bloke. Background ''Early Years �������������������� good shit go౦ԁ sHit�� thats ✔ some good����shit right����there������ right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my self �� i say so �� thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ�� ���� ��НO0ОଠOOOOOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ�� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� ����Good shit _____________________________________________________________________________________' Biography VPN's Videopeek #53 After trekking hundreds of miles through the Shelian desert, beginning at the Swanthian border, Enzo Virpiani discovers a mysterious hat blocking his path. Enzo wears the hat and promptly recieves a call from a man who claims to be 'Dover Engineering Stillhon Man', who orders Enzo to climb steps through a hamlet and follow a breadcrumb trail of dildos. As Enzo proceeds up the steps, the mysterious man taunts him about his past as his voice sounds through a tannoy. Dover Engineering Stillhon Man (Desmond) expresses distaste in Enzo and his associate, Jon Silver, who had both previously named him 'The Automaton'. As a result, the man explains how he rebelled against their power and became independent, revealing himself as a tentacled-monster with a highly technological lair. While touring the lair, Enzo comes across a corpse on a medical table similar to himself, who Desmond refers to as 'Enzo v1.0'. Desmond describes that during Enzo's drunken fling with his friend Derek, Enzo's former girlfriend Joyce Barrett was watching, giving Desmond the opportunity to kill her given how devastated and distracted she was over the affair. Desmond expands that he had a new plan for Enzo, and knocked him unconscious before extracting him from Cohnar to Shellas, where he was programmed into a 'new Enzo'. To put Enzo's reincarnation to the test, Desmond reveals how it was him who deposited Enzo near the Swanthian border to make him trek through the desert. Furthermore, Desmond explains his method for manipulating stocks, notably those of Dover Engineering Stillhon with the help of renown business tycoons Ralph Enfield and Neil Litmann. As a result of that, he continues to explain that both businessmen are under his wing, as well as Enzo, and are now aides to his world domination plans, which involve taking control of the Crimson and Moonstone corporations. Later on, Desmond shows Enzo his 'Marsciterian Storage', a collection of glass-box-encapsulated girls and women of Marsciterian heritage, including the last-standing member of The Townies pop group, Neesa Alawaar. Enzo notices a girl is missing, a girl who Desmond explains he unintentionally murdered following a sexual encounter. Here Desmond grants Enzo the opportunity to take a Marsciterian for his keeping, Medaha Yoloswag, but Enzo must be sodomized by a camel in exchange. Enzo agrees, and as he endures his task, Desmond performs oral sex on Medaha as a farewell, eventually claiming how he will miss her. Before bidding farewell to Enzo and Medaha, Desmond orders them both to ensure they attend Crimson and Moonstone-organised events, such as birthday parties or New Year's Eve celebrations, where they should place trackers on cars and phones of the members of such organisations to allow Desmond to ultimately enslave them. Following Enzo and Medaha's departure from Desmond's lair, another tentacled monster arrives outside the hamlet, angrily dismissing Desmond as a fake with no real connections to Dover Engineering Stillhon. As a result, he declares his hatred for Desmond and vows to defeat him. To a Top Bloke's Top Bloke Appearances * VPN's Videopeek #53 * To A Top Bloke's Top Bloke Trivia * Category:Illuminati